The specific aims of the Research Development and Dissemination Core (RDDC) of the Center for Nursing Research in Chronic Disorders are five fold: (1) to support acquisition and maintenance of state-of-the-art knowledge in chronic disorders and their clinical outcomes assessment;; (2) to support the development of skills in clinical outcomes assessment and in methodologic issues in the study of chronic disorders; (3) to provide an environment that stimulates multidisciplinary collaborative interchange; (4) to support the timely dissemination of research findings; and (5) to promote awareness of the Center for Nursing Research Chronic Disorders. There are numerous barriers to the conduct of research by both junior and senior investigators in nursing as well as barriers to the timely communication of research findings. Skill in the conduct of research, access difficulties in the development of a multidisciplinary team of investigators who will contribute to the advancement of thinking on a research problem; and resources to carry out the full responsibilities of investigative activity are among those barriers. This core is designed to reduce those barriers and stimulate research development and dissemination regarding chronic disorders. Activities of the core include: (1) a monthly research seminar series with invited speakers will be held and opened to the local community of investigators in chronic disorders; (2) training workshops led by experts in specific assessment methodology relevant to the CNRCD as well as workshops in over all research methods will be held at least eight times annually for core and pilot investigators and their collaborators will be held six to eight times annually; (3) informal seminars for core and pilot investigators to share research progress, offer peer critique of presentations, manuscripts, and research proposals will be held regularly; (4) maintenance of a resource file on assessment methods of relevance to the core objectives; (5) support for an informal mentorship program for junior faculty and faculty seeking new research directions; (6) service for the preparation of graphics, a newsletter, and brochures for publicizing the Center.